


The Trampoline

by Vasilisian



Series: The Adventures of the Cullens aka, I attempt to fix Twilight [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Carlisle was turned at 23, Esme at 25, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, I can't believe I've been dragged back into this fandom, It's been years since I read the book and I don't intend to do so now, The Cullens discover the wonders of a trampoline, i'm going to let them act like it, so this is written based on memory and memes only, this is a family of teens led by people in their early twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: It had been Emmett's idea. Carlisle would say that things like these always were, but every one of his adopted children was prone to their own brands of crazy antics, it was just happened to be Emmett's turn.OrThe Cullens buy a trampoline.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: The Adventures of the Cullens aka, I attempt to fix Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Twilight





	The Trampoline

It had been Emmett's idea. Carlisle would say that things like these always were, but every one of his adopted children was prone to their own brands of crazy antics, it was just happened to be Emmett's turn.

“I don't do things like this.” Edward appeared at his shoulder, leaning with arms crossed and his customary frown, watching Emmett and Alice set up the new trampoline they'd brought home. Shopping trip, they'd said. Just a few nice clothes for the summer. They were moving back to Forks in two months, the place didn't have a summer.

“Stop that.” He turned to his youngest son with a charming smile, not even twitching when it earned him a dark glower. My, he really needed to feed soon, they were darker than he usually let them get.

“I don't know what you mean, Edward. Will you join them?” The other vampire was already gone before he finished his sentence, the sound of Debussy drifting down from his soon seconds later.

“So predictable.” He said calmly, grinning when Edward muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.”

“I know, yet it doesn't change the truth. You are dreadfully withdrawn for your age.” Esme coming out from the kitchen with a large thermos and glasses arranged on a wooden tray distracted him, her flowing sundress that perfectly displayed her sparking skin, and he decided to leave the boy to his sulking for now. The sun always made him more withdrawn.

“Hello darling. Is that deer I smell?” Her smile was as radiant as her skin, dark amber eyes sparking with amusement.

“You tease him too much. And yes, I caught one fresh this morning. Thought I'd save everyone the trouble of needing to hunt, Alice has been excited about this for a while now.” Ah yes, of course she'd have seen this coming, but really? Telling Esme but not him? Wrapping one arm around Esme and taking the tray from her with his free hand, he shot a look at the shortest of the family.

She grinned back at him, bouncing with excitement as Emmett started spanning the black net.

“So you told your mother but not me? I know you paid with my card Alice, you took it from my wallet right in front of me.”

“You wouldn't even notice if I bought a mansion, Carlisle, stop being an old man.” So he had a lot of money. He wanted to provide the best for his family, plus investments were a good way to spend the time. Being a licensed doctor for the past two hundred years had only helped.

“I understand, but the point remains. Why tell Esme but not me? I could have helped prepare.” Esme laughed, snatching the tray back and setting it down on the wrought-iron table she'd bought a few decades ago. It had seven matching chairs and fit perfectly with the railing that wrapped around the porch.

“Don't worry darling, we still love you even if you don't do anything for the family.” She ducked out from under his arm before he could pull her into a headlock, dancing away with a wicked grin that he couldn't help but match. He rolled his shoulders, one foot shifting back in preparation to pounce, but she was already moving, one step ahead of him as always.

Her shoulder caught him in the stomach, launching him off the porch and into the trees. He was about to retaliate when Alice's voice stopped him mid-motion, tone teasingly stern.

“No flirting, you might break the trampoline! And Edward's already in a sour mood, no need to make it worse.” Pulling a few twigs out of his hair, Carlisle extracted himself from the bush he'd landed in, briefly mourning his nice slacks which now had several rips in them.

“You ruined my pants. I liked these, they're comfortable.” Esme waved a dismissive hand, pouring the blood into cups. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the blood ice-cubed that he only now noticed clinking in the jug, catching Alice's eye when she wandered over.

“This is gonna be the last day of sun before we move, Esme wanted to make it into a fun family day when I told her.” Humming, he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, pressing a kiss onto her shoulder as she finished decorating the glasses with little slices of cherry.

“Who am I to go against the wishes of the wonderful Esme? I am merely a humble servant, slaving away to provide for my family, so that they might indulge in every pleasure-”

“Have some pride, please.” Rose cut him off, voice cool but a hint of a smile dancing around one corner of her mouth.

“Come on, drink already! I want to see how high I can get Alice to bounce.” Emmett was suddenly there, snatching his glass off the tray and chugging it. That got the smile to fully come out, something it tended to do when Rose was around Emmett. Saving the young man at her request truly had been one of his best choices over the years.

Exchanging a look with Esme, ignoring the cough of disgust it drew from Edward's room, he raised his glass, waiting until everyone had clinked theirs against his before throwing it back in one go.

“I bet I can get her to go higher.” That drew a delighted squeal form Alice, who finished her drink with similar speed and zipped over to the trampoline. Taking a running leap and landing on her back, following it up with a lithe back flip, she settled down when Carlisle got on with her. Remembering the one time Esme had taken him to a mall with a trampoline, he bounced softly twice at the edge before taking a giant leap into the air, landing next to Alice with inches to spare.

Nothing happened too quick for him to catch since he'd been turned, but the speed with which Alice was launched into the air took him by surprise, her scream of joy fading a little as she flew, short hair fluttering wildly around her face. Standing in the middle of the trampoline, Carlisle watched her with a smile, debating whether or not he should try to catch her as she started coming down.

Then small hands wrapped around his ankles, yanking his legs out from under him just in time for Alice to land feet-first next to him. He only had a second to realize what was happening before being thrown into the air, and he burst out laughing as he soared. Twisting in the air, he locked eyes with a smug Esme standing next to the trampoline, mockingly wiggling her delicate fingers at him.

He also saw Jasper standing in the shadows of the kitchen doorway with a soft smile, gaze fixed on a bubbly Alice. No wonder Edward was acting snotty, he always become depressed when all the couples were in the house. Angling his fall to miss the trampoline, he landed in a slight crouch next to Esme, rolling his eyes at her smug giggle.

“I got you.”

“You always get me, I don't know why it still amuses you.”

“Jasper! You're back!” Alice bounced to her feet, waving excitedly at her husband, who waved calmly waved back.

“Hey, Jasper, how was the hunt?” Emmett was sipping at his second glass, content to wait his turn for now. Carlisle strongly suspected it had something to do with the arm he had slung over Rose's shoulder. Perfect match, those two. Everyone had their own perfect match, except-

He cut that thought off, forcefully calling back the content feeling of a moment ago. It didn't stop Jasper's gaze from flicking to him for a second, nor did it stop the shadow that had slowly been getting closer to the balcony from retreating again.

The having an empath and mind reader for sons made parenting complicated sometimes. But it was worth it. Everything he'd done, everything he'd fought for, the struggle to find a better way, it was all worth it to give these people, his family, a welcoming home to belong to.

_'I care so much for you, Edward. You will find them someday, I know you will. And we will be with you every step of the way.'_

There was no response from the upstairs bedroom, not even the tiniest shift, but Carlisle knew Edward had heard him. And as long as he knew, knew that he was cared for, loved, that was all that mattered. The rest they could handle as it came along, as a family.

(When Emmett sent Alice soaring into the trees twenty minutes later, prompting Jasper to launch himself at his brother in defense of his wife, there was a solid shape standing in the archway of the balcony. He didn't come down, not that day, but the next morning the trampoline had been moved away from the trees.)

(It didn't make it to Forks during the move, which was just as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning for this to be a bit of a series, so keep an eye out for that if you liked this one!


End file.
